Sivellan Union
The Sivellan Union is a regional faction comprised of all nations within the continent of Sivella. It is an intergovernmental trade and military alliance that exerts considerable influence upon global politics and its superpowers serve as formidable financial and marital juggernauts. The Union encompasses a broad range of ideals; its member nations practice all economic forms from rugged capitalism to authoritarian collectivism, though common trends among members include strong cultural nationalism, robust defense spending, and protectionist trade policies. "Veni, Vidi, Vici" Overview *Abbreviation: SU *Motto: Veni, Vidi, Vici *Formation: March 2nd, 2016 *Type: Military and trade alliance *Headquarters: Veracruz, CD *Membership: 8 states; 1 protectorate *Official Language: None *Grand Commandant and Secretary of Treasury: Supreme Leader Benthamic *Vice Commandant and Secretary of Defense: Chairman Strife *Secretary of State: Sips II of Sipsonia Official Map History Revolution At the time of the founding of the new Free Empire in the historical Chiss Descendancy, much of what is today Sivella was controlled by the communist regime of Edgelandia. Supreme Leader Benthamic, notorious critic of socially-minded economic systems and an imperialist by any other name, controlled only a portion of the land once under Chiss occupation and sought to acquire living space for his people. Conveniently, many satellite states within Edgelandian-controlled Sivella were rallying for independence at the time, providing an opportunity for Benthamic to strike an indirect blow against the communist government. The sparks of revolution already brewing in Arcifex were covertly intensified by the Chiss government; subversive news stories written by Valencian agents were published criticizing communist rule, and the daily slaughters surreptitiously perpetrated by the Second Advent were blamed on the Edgelandian regime. The Arcifexian populace, outraged, abandoned hope for a diplomatic solution to the issue and began organizing en masse for an armed revolution. Elsewhere in Sivella, the states of Hassigos and Sipsconia began to follow in the footsteps of Arcifex thanks to secret encouragement by Chiss spies; however, it was the territory of Galnius that rebelled first, and within a month they had established themselves as their own sovereign nation - the first Sivellan country to do so since the Free Empire. Edgelandian troops immediately rallied to obliterate the landlocked nation, moving through Sipsconia and Hassigos so as to surround them from both sides; however, the inspired citizens of the two neighboring states interfered, using what little weapons they had to ambush unwitting communist soldiers. Many militiamen were killed, but their sacrifices brought upon the independence of both Hassigos and Sipsconia. Benthamic set his sights toward the southernmost Sivellan state of Theodosia. It held a particular interest for him; first, there was strong suspicion that the area harbored a rich reserve of untouched uranium below the ground; second, for its strategic position at the most remote location in Sivella, which bordered the miraculously independent Samtansia, which was not occupied by Edgelandia for its lack of natural resources. Theodosia was sparsely populated but tightly controlled by the communist government, which desperately clung to the territory it still held in Sivella. The Supreme Leader, unable to inspire revolution in the desolate Theodosia, made the controversial and risky move to strategically enter war with Edgelandia on the grounds of ethnic cleansing in Sivella - a mostly unsubstantiated claim, but one with just enough evidence to convince the nearby Mallandia to join the Free Empire in a joint effort to drive the communists out of the region permanently. In doing this, Benthamic hoped Edgelandia would withdraw the bulk of its forces from Theodosia to focus on defending their heartland from the Chiss and the Mallandians on the western front - a gambit that succeeded. Two weeks after the dawn of the Sivellan War, Chiss paratroopers arrived in the capital of Theodosia, the sparsely defended city of Varuna. After taking the city, the invaders cut a swath through the region, with half braving the path south to the border of Samtansia and the other half marching north to meet up with the bulk of the imperial army arriving through Galnius, whose people were more than happy to give them military access. Shortly after the invasion, imperial warships landed on the Theodosian coast, at once ending Edgelandian occupation of Sivella. At a conference in the liberated heart of Theodosia, the leaders of Mallandia, The Chiss Descendancy, and Edgelandia signed the Treaty of Varuna to end the Sivellan War; portions of the continent were carved up into their own sovereign nations, while the Free Empire and Mallandia also received a sizeable portion of Sivellan land as compensation. The skeptical Theodosians were assured by Chiss troops that their day of emancipation had finally come, but most were weary of Benthamic, whose rhetoric, they believed, was all-too similar to the autocratic Edgelandians. Still, the Supreme Leader kept his promise, and all liberated states in Sivella became sovereign nations; Chiss intervention was never confirmed, but always heavily suspected. The New Union The new nations were pleased to see independence, but immediately faced financial depression; Edgelandian occupation was brutal, but the states at least prospered economically while under communist rule. In an effort to enrich the Free Empire while giving aid to his new allies, Benthamic called forth the leaders of Sivella (and Samtansia) to the city of Veracruz to discuss the future of the region. In order to ensure security and stability, the Supreme Leader convinced the other heads of state to form the new Sivellan Union - a faction he assured them would create "a new golden age of Sivellan economic and military prosperity." The formation of the Union saw an immediate financial stimulus of the new Sivellan nations, mostly due to the fact that they had all begun to import almost exclusively Chiss products. In addition, Benthamic formed the Sivellan International Bank in Veracruz, the official HQ of the Sivellan Union. Theodosian Coup Some time after the establishment of the Union, turmoil began to brew in authoritarian Theodosia; its Chairman, Theron, blamed the nation's latest economic depression on Benthamic. He argued that the Supreme Leader had not kept his promise that reliance on cheap Chiss products would simply be temporary, and that the Bank, which Benthamic controlled, was conducting shady business transactions that would hurt other nations in the Union. The Supreme Leader dismissed Theron's accusations as excuses to deflect the blame of Theodosia's recession to an outside source - which reflected in the president's approval ratings. Anti-Chiss rhetoric escalated in the Theodosian government, as did economic despair among the people. Amid the chaos, Benthamic's son, Zoomer, arrived in Theodosia as a permanent resident. The ambitious young man used his standing to convince several publishers to sell his novel, ''Poor Theodosia, ''a strongly worded 600-page long criticism of President Theron's leadership supplemented with subtle pro-Chiss arguments. The book sold well, but only among the wealthy and well-educated; to get his message out to the common folk, Zoomer also authored a short pamphlet entitled ''Chasing Liberty, ''a more concise and more vehement evaluation of Theron's term in office that also offered an argument for anarcho-capitalism. Almost immediately, there came a grassroots calling for Zoomer to stage an armed revolution against the uncompromising Theodosian government. Other Sivellan nations, including The Chiss Descendancy, condemned President Theron's regime, with some even throwing their support behind Zoomer's militant rebellion. The Chiss military would soften their grasp on the southeastern island of Soctherlands to provide the anarchists with a base for the coming revolution. With the eventual assassination of Theron and prompt undoing of the Theodosian government, Zoomer formed the democratic Free Republic of Zoomeropolis (or Free Vidatorian Republic) with the Victorian People's Golden Party its dominant legislative power, with little opposition. The following years would be marked by staunchly capitalistic reforms that would dethaw the stiff and rigid planned economy and propel the peninsula into a world power. The fledgling republic would also retain control of Soctherlands, seize the southern island of Kastanovah, and expand its borders northwestward to cover the rest of the southern peninsula. After the coup in Theodosia, now the Free Republic, dependence on Chiss imports gradually declined across Sivella as member nations of the Union began to build their own militaries and learn to make the best of their environments; however, the Bank remained in place, and Chiss products remained the cheapest and most readily available, followed closely by their strongest ally of Zoomeropolis. The Chiss Missile Crisis Some time after the Union's founding, much of the world was thrown into a temporary state of disarray in the wake of the event known as the Chiss Missile Crisis. At the command of Supreme Leader Benthamic, the Free Imperial military sent at least a dozen nuclear warheads in the direction of the capital of Nultsia. In response, the World Assembly condemned The Chiss Descendancy, throwing the Sivellan Union into war with several WA nations, including Edgelandia. The Republic of Mallandia, a critic of the Assembly, formally allied with the Union, providing assistance in staving off WA attacks and firing many of their own missiles at Nultsia and Edgelandia. Sivellan atomic efforts battered much of the country, including its capital of Westbrook. With Edgelandia thrown into chaos, the international community intensified its offensive against the Sivellan Union; without ground troops to spare, the WA secretly enlisted the help of the radical militant faction Dauntless, a group based in the independent island nation of Waguania. Dauntless raiders attacked several Sivellan ports and harassed the imperial navy off the coast of the Descendancy, leaving the Union open to bombings from the WA. Following the successful bombing of the city of Port Agathi, Benthamic, Chairman Zoomer, Sips II, and several other Sivellan leaders assembled to meet in Hawarden with the World Assembly to discuss peace. Six hours later, the Treaty of Hawarden was signed by all members of Sivella and the WA Security Council. The Treaty put an immediate end to the conflict and restricted the further development of nuclear arsenal not by the entirety of the Sivellan Union, but merely the Free Empire. This was specifically negotiated by the Supreme Leader for his own nefarious end. As the WA withdrew its forces and the Sivellans returned home, Benthamic amassed the full might of his military and set to systematically annihilating the Dauntless faction. Though pockets of the group persisted, the militants were crushed in a matter of days. Shortly thereafter, Chiss marines arrived in Waguania and seized control of its local government, justifying the action as a temporary solution to de-escalate extremism in the region; WA members objected the invasion but were unable to intervene, as the island nation was not affiliated with the organization. Benthamic's true goal was not the advancement of his imperialist designs, but rather to install a puppet government through which to secretly retain and bolster the Chiss nuclear arsenal. Warheads thought to be discarded were surreptitiously delivered to a new base in Waguania maintained by the Empire, where nuclear research continued with Chiss funds. As a result of population loss and internal strife within the region, an eighth state was created and inducted into the Union by the name of Puetavisa; Waguania was denied official membership but is considered a protectorate of the Union. Victorian Counter-Coup After several years of communist Theodosian rule over the Zoomeropolis region, the counter-revolutionary Victorian group, espousing radical anarcho-capitalist values, launched a full-scale insurgency for control of the state, rapidly gaining the upper hand over their communist foes thanks to intensive international backing. While fighting continued in the region, some Theodosian loyalists fled to the northernmost region of Zoomeropolis to seek shelter, regroup, and negotiate a still-ongoing ceasefire. The Theodosian Soviet Republic, hostile to all its neighbors, has limited international recognition but its independence is temporarily guaranteed by the Security Council of the globalist governing body, the World Assembly, preventing immediate action from Sivella to permanently eliminate the remaining Theodosians. Members *Supreme Leader Benthamic of The Free Empire of The Chiss Descendancy *President Strife of The Stalwart Empire of Zoomeropolis *Sips II of Sipsconia *The President of Hassigos *Noble Leader Sam of Samtansia *Nicholas Omeggio of The Holy Paragon of Galnius *Earl Josef Furnace of The Just Republic of Arcifex *Dictator Giovannius von Baron of The United Socialist States of Puetavisa Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations